His Butler, Useless
by Raven Forgotten
Summary: A series of strange and unusual murders take place. What will happen when Ciel finds himself alone?
1. Chapter 1

_"There's just too much damned work to sort through."_ Ciel thought as he grimaced at the array of papers before him. There was hardly a spot of the actual desk showing. He propped an arm and placed his head in his hand, contemplating on the next task. There was a knock at the door.

"What is it Sebastian?" The young lord asked, irritated as the butler entered.

"The post, my lord." He approached the desk and placed a few envelopes on top of a stack of papers. "I believe one is of high importance."

"Of course it's important, it's from the Queen." Ciel said, already shifting through the letters and eyeing the seal. He took the opener and sliced the envelope.

"Your tea has gone cold; shall I fetch another?" Sebastian questioned, picking up the tray of uneaten pastries.

"No time. We have an assignment." He handed the letter to him and got up. "I've actually been awaiting for something like this."

"This about the Hunter?" the butler guessed, finishing the letter.

Ciel paced to the window. "Yes." He turned to face his butler. "For the past few weeks, a series of strange and unusual purchases have been made through the black market, all signed off with the title 'The Hunter'. These items vary from exotic spices to specially ordered manufactured goods."

"You believe it has some connection to this murder?" Sebastian inquired, glancing at the letter.

"A string of murders actually. However, it's taken awhile to relate them. None of the victims are connected to each other in any way, not even location. The only exception would be the style in which they were killed and the items left around them."

"All items on the list purchased from 'The Hunter'."

"Exactly." He faced his butler. "I want this sorted out quickly. If my connection to the black market is made known, I do not want murder accessory attached; it would tarnish the Phantomhive name." He rubbed the ring on his thumb.

"Of course, my lord."

Sebastian opened the carriage door for Ciel and they stepped onto the street. They walked almost a block, turning into an alleyway. Even with their features masked from the dark close and the light behind them, Randall could already tell who they were.

"Now why would the Queen send her dog for such a gutter killing?" Randall complained as they approached.

"Even if it did concern you Randall, it would be of no importance anyway," Ciel retorted, barely glancing at him as he walked past him.

"Not concern me? I'm head of Scotland Yard!" he shouted, dashing in front of the young lord, his voice bouncing off the walls.

"Like you said, it's just a petty murder, you should be glad we're taking it off your hands. It'll save you of some annoyance," Ciel mocked. "Now, will you please take us to the body."

"Tch. Fine. But I don't see what's so special about it." With reluctance, he waved the two ahead of him, filling them on the details. "We found him this morning, hole through the gut and his throat slit, practically beheaded. From what it looks like, he got cornered, and whatever was in his stomach held him down while they finished the job."

They approached the body, the man was sprawled on the ground, now dried blood covering most every surface of the area. His head was laid back, his throat agap with a huge chunk missing. Sebastian flinched, though only Ciel took notice, giving a glance back to his butler before asserting his attention back.

"Did he have any valuables on him?" Ciel asked.

"Not much, but it rules out robbery. There was a smashed vial of something nearby, but we don't know what was in it." Randall took a closer inspection of the body.

"This is just the same as those other murders," Ciel whispered back to Sebastian.

"So it is," Sebastian said, his voice distant.

"Is there something wrong with you?" Ciel questioned, a bit louder.

"I'll explain later."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you going to explain yourself now, Sebastian?" Ciel questioned once he was safely inside the carriage, propping the window open to speak with him.

"There was something very peculiar about the victim," the butler said, attempting to look puzzled.

"Which was?"

"He wasn't human."

"What do you mean 'he wasn't human'? What the hell was he then?" he said, more irritated than shocked.

"A demon," Sebastian said, his tone much darker.

The statement perked the young earl's interest. "A demon? Well, he must have been a very stupid demon to be killed so easily then," he chuckled.

"That's what's troubling me. Those wounds were definitely not enough to kill a demon; and what kind of a creature would be able to inflict enough damage to finish one off?" the butler looked quite concerned.

"Are you scared Sebastian?" Ciel laughed, but he wasn't paying any attention, instantly irritating the young lord once more. "We'll be taking a trip to the Undertaker's later today; I would also like to investigate that area once the police have left." He leaned against the door, gazing out the window. He sighed. "In the meantime, it is Lizzie's birthday tomorrow, I guess I should be buying her a gift."

After a few hours of shopping, which mostly consisted of Sebastian picking out gifts and Ciel rejecting them, eventually settling on a necklace, they made their way to the Undertaker's.

"AAAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" the Undertaker was on the floor laughing. "Pure genius! Absolutely genius!"

"It's nice to have someone appreciate my jokes," Sebastian said with a smirk.

"I don't even think that was a joke..." Ciel said, exhausted already.

"Alright. What do you want to know?" the Undertaker asked, still giggling.

"There was a murder victim brought in today. Did you find anything unusual?" Ciel questioned.

"Oh yes! This specimen was quite exciting! It's not everyday I get to poke around a demon!" He was practically bouncing with delight.

"So he was a demon, that confirms it."

"You doubted me? I think I would know," Sebastian said, a bit annoyed.

"And I found one more thing!" the Undertaker chimed, unwrapping something small and holding it up.

"A needle?" Ciel asked.

"It was almost completely embedded inside the victim, but I found it!" he giggled, wrapping the item back up.

"And this is all you found?" Sebastian asked.

"That's all!"

"Thank you. We'll be leaving now," Ciel said, making his way towards the door.

"If you need anything else you know the price!" the Undertaker giggled.

They left the shop and continued down the road back to the carriage. By this time, it had become evening. The sun was setting, making the dark streets even more so.

"Where to now, my lord?"

"The murder site. The police should have wrapped everything up by now, we can investigate without being bothered."

"Of course."

A few blocks away, Ciel told Sebastian to stop.

"You can let me out here. I'll go on ahead while you park the carriage. This is a filthy part of the city, I don't want the cart to be vandalized or the horses stolen."

Sebastian gave him a look before responding. "Very well, my lord." He gave the reins a flick before disappearing around the intersecting street.

Ciel walked down the near empty road. He was quite glad that it was dark, seeing someone of his stature in an area like this was disgraceful.

His mind was occupied with thoughts of the murder: Were the other victims demons as well? If so, who, or what, would be capable of doing it? It would have to be someone of immense skill, something no mere human could posses.

Ciel continued to the end of the street and turned the corner, where he was grabbed, dragged, and shoved into the nearest close.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel's attacker dragged him just far enough inward so they would be completely concealed in the shadows, throwing him up against the brick wall.

"Who the hell are you?! Do you even know who I am?!" Ciel shouted, righting himself.

"There'd be no point in grabbin' ya if I didn't know," the man said. "So why's our little Earl runnin' about alone? Figure you comin' to see me?"

"You?! You're the one who killed that man today! The Hunter!"

"Oh, you're right about one thing...but that was no man. You know that though? Don't cha?" He moved closer, placing a hand on the wall next to Ciel's head.

"What exactly do you want with me?" the young lord demanded, pressing himself harder against the enclosure.

The Hunter pulled out a dagger. "You'll see soon enough." He thrust it forward.

Sebastian drove the carriage several more blocks until he found a small stable. There was a young lad sleeping in the hay that he recognized from when they had to replace a horse after one had fallen ill. After awaking the boy, the butler told him that he would pay him handsomely if he would watch the carriage and water the horses.

"It's no trouble sir, I actually missed Buttercup here." He petted the lighter colored horse.

"And be sure to tell your master that he has the finest horses in all England," Sebastian flattered.

"I will sir."

"SEBASTIAN!"

The butler chuckled, his superior hearing making him the only person that heard the shriek. "Ah, and that would be my master calling. I'll return shortly."

Sebastian blocked just in time, putting himself between Ciel and the man, the dagger catching him in the stomach.

"My, my. You can't seem to do anything on your own without getting in trouble; can you master?"

"Can you do anything without ruining a shirt?" Ciel retorted.

"Quite fair, my lord," he smirked. "Now, what are your orders?"

"I'm not waitin' for that!" the Hunter shouted, shoving a syringe into Sebastian's shoulder, injecting the liquid and pulling out the dagger. He stepped back a few paces.

"That was rather rude of you. You've already had your move, and a silly one at that," the butler said, snapping the syringe, the dagger wound already healing. "As you can see, whatever you did has no effect on me."

The Hunter started laughing.

Sebastian turned to Ciel. "Quite the manic isn't he?"

"Sebastian, I'm tired of this. I order you to finish him. He is of no interest to me." He turned toward the exit.

"Yes, my lo-" Sebastian's eyes became wide. He slumped forward, grabbing his shoulder.

"Sebastian?" Ciel questioned, watching his butler stagger a few paces backward, falling into the wall with a grunt.

The Hunter's laughter escalated.

"What did you do!?" The young lord demanded.

"You're an arrogant demon aren't cha?" he said in between laughs. "You smell a mortal and think he's no threat. You couldn't be more wrong."

"I see now..." Sebastian said, barely standing. "A name like 'the Hunter'. Why didn't I suspect it?"

"What's going on here?!" Ciel shouted, a bit slow on the uptake.

"Kid, does he really have to spell it out for you?" the Hunter questioned, almost astonished. "I wasn't targeting YOU!"

Ciel was silent for a moment, finally putting it together. "That would mean your a-"

"Demon hunter!" He spun around to catch Sebastian's hand coming at him from behind. "I don't think so hell spawn, you're much too slow to hit me now." He threw him back against the wall where the butler landed in a heap.

"Sebastian, I order you to get up!" Ciel yelled. The demon did as he was told and got to his feet, though it wasn't what someone would call standing.

"Burns doesn't it?" the Hunter mocked. "God himself gave me the elixir to vanquish disgusting creatures like you!" He took a few steps closer to Sebastian. "But don't worry, it's not gonna kill ya; I like to do that part myself." He reached behind him and pulled the package off his back, quickly unwrapping it to reveal a harpoon-like object. Each prong at the end was about 30 centimeters in length and glittered in the sparse light. The Hunter took a step back and then lunged, thrusting the weapon forward.

Sebastian caught it just as it pierced his skin. "You say God himself gave you the power to kill me? Why didn't he just take care of it himself!?" He punched the Hunter in the face, sending him back.

"You still have some fight left. I'm impressed." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"My master gave me orders. I dare not disobey."

"Oh I almost forgot about him." The Hunter glanced back at Ciel, who was frozen in place. "You still go for the young ones don't you? Easier to trick?" He focused his attention back.

"Still? What do you mean by that?"

The Hunter ignored him. "To answer your first question." He positioned his harpoon once more. "Why would God taint his hands with disgusting filth like you!?" He lunged again, Sebastian dogging this time, but ended up falling against a barrel. When he got back up, his eyes were glowing.

"Careful!" the Hunter laughed. "You don't want to demonize in front of the poor kiddie and scare him off!"

Sebastian gritted his teeth, which had become a lot sharper in the past minute. "I've had enough of you!" His voice was much darker now as he charged the man, grabbing him by throat and shoving him to the corner.

The Hunter let out one last chuckle, his windpipe almost crushed. "Got you!"

He shoved the harpoon through Sebastian's middle, a spray of blood escaping his mouth before letting out a shriek. Using the staff, he pushed the demon onto his back, the point of the blade digging into the ground, immobilizing him.

Ciel was dumbfounded. Never had his butler been cornered like this...or even shown pain. The scream is what got him. It sounded like Sebastian but under that...just plain inhuman. It almost made Ciel re-think what he was doing; almost, of course.

"Why won't you stay!" the Hunter shouted as Sebastian began thrashing. Quickly he released a pin near the top of harpoon and pushed down, another cry escaping the demon. "A little bit more will keep ya."

The violent movements slowed and turned to painful twitching.

"There! Now I can finish you." The man was practically giddy as he pulled out the dagger again and kneeled in front of Sebastian. Tilting the demon's head back, he placed the knife at the base of his neck. "Back to hell where you belong!"

A gunshot was heard. The Hunter, surprised, dropped the dagger and looked down, discovering a red stain growing on his side.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wha- what the hell?! Who the hell did that?!" The Hunter grabbed his side, looking up in shock.

"Release my butler. Now!" Ciel ordered, the smoke still wafting out of his pistol.

"Master...?" Sebastian whispered, just able to tilt his head far enough to see.

Shock slowly slipped from the Hunter's face as a small smile appeared. He slowly stood and chuckled. "Look kid, I've got no problem with you." He stepped away from the demon. "Why don't cha just run along and forget all this?"

"Don't make me repeat myself!" the young lord shouted, cocking the gun.

"You actually care for this thing?!" He motioned down.

Ciel fired again, this time just grazing the Hunter's arm. "I care for no one but myself!"

The Hunter held his arm, taking a step back. "Then why save it? Why damn yourself?! It'll be much better this way!"

"I can't complete my goals without him. And preaching to me isn't going to help, I've already been damned."

"I see. So this is why they call you 'unclean'."

"What did you just say?!"

"Alright kid, you win."

"Answer my question!"

The Hunter moved back towards Sebastian. "If you're so willing to keep this wretched thing, keep it for now." He stomped on the the demon's ribs, grabbed the harpoon, and yanked, giving it a good twist before pulling it completely out, creating more shrieks. "I should warn you though, I'll be back. And next time, I'll bring a second one." He held up the weapon for a moment then took off down the close.

"Come back here you bastard!" Ciel yelled, firing what was left in the pistol, hitting nothing. He dropped the gun and sank to his knees, lost in his thoughts.

"Master...?"

"Sebastian!" Ciel snapped out of it and dashed towards the butler, who had successfully flipped himself onto his stomach during the shooting.

He was quite the mess, lying there in a large pool of his own blood. Thanks to the removal of the harpoon, blood was gushing faster from the wound. His usually pale skin had almost a grey tone to it now and his eyes were flatter in color.

"What a pathetic sight," the young lord laughed.

"I'm glad too see you're enjoying this..." Sebastian sighed, attempting to push himself up onto his elbows but only managing to throw up blood.

Ciel's face wavered. "Are you really unable to get up?"

"I'm afraid so."

"You promised you'd never lie to me."

"I did." He tried again, with the same results. "And I'm not."

A few silent moments passed. "Then are you in pain?"

The demon seemed a bit shocked at the question, taking another few seconds to answer. "Yes, my lord."

Ciel sighed. "Well, I guess this doesn't do me any good at all. How are we supposed to get back to the manor?"

Sebastian looked away, annoyed, and a bit embarrassed. "I guess you'll have to drag me."

"Drag you!? How am I supposed to that?!"

"The carriage is about six blocks away; it shouldn't take too long."

"Six blocks?! I can't carry you one!"

"You better hurry. I don't think I can keep conscious much longer..."

"Demons can't become unconscious!"

"My lord, you know very little about things. If you could just trust me..."

With a considerable amount of effort, Ciel was able to pull Sebastian onto his back, his small stature making the butler's legs drag on the ground behind them and his arms dangle in front. Around the third block mark, Ciel began joking.

"Do you know how disgraceful this is? Carrying the help around. You're bleeding all over this suit!"

"I apologize my lord..." Sebastian's voice was barely audible now.

As they rounded the fourth block, Ciel looked over his shoulder to see him. "Are you going to pass-out yet? I'd love to see that happen- Oops!" He tripped over a crate, catching himself just in time, but jostling Sebastian, who let out a groan.

"You're being rather dramatic," he said, re-adjusting the butler. He didn't respond.

"Not talking to me? I order you to say something."

"A right at the end of this street..." the demon weazzed.

"Is that all?" Ciel didn't know why he was giving the butler such a hard time. Maybe he was trying to catch Sebastian faking it all and making a fool out of him. He was finding it difficult to understand Sebastian behaving this way, all helpless.

They finally reached the soft glow of light that was the stables. The stable boy heard their footsteps and looked out, running inside the small shed attached, dragging a cranky looking old man out. Still in the shadows, Ciel and Sebastian's condition were completely hidden until reaching the edge of the glow. True to his word, Sebastian was no longer conscious.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive. I'm here to retrieve my horses," the young lord addressed, shifting the butler's weight and stepping into the light.

"What the holy hell happened to 'im?" the stableman asked, his tone more of annoyance than pity.

"We were attacked," Ciel explained shortly. "Now back to my horses."

"Master, that was the man that came earlier. He said he would pay well if I watched them," the boy stated, his eyes wide and staring.

"I would also like a driver to take us back to my estate. As fast as possible."

"Well that's gonna cost ya extra, isn't it?" the man smirked, stroking his dirty beard.

"You can have whatever is in this," Ciel shifted again, grabbing a small purse and throwing it forward, the coins inside making a soft clink in the hay.

The old man picked it up and looked inside, mentally counting the pieces. "I'm afraid this isn't going to be enough." He was not sorry in the slightest.

"You can't be serious?! There's almost ten pounds in there!"

"Look if ya want the horses and the boy to drive ya, then you'll have to offer up something more."

Ciel though for a moment. "I have something in the carriage if you would allow me to it."

The old man thought for a moment before sidestepping, giving them access. Ciel shuffled over, the stable boy opening the door and helped him shove Sebastian onto one of the seats. Reaching under the opposite seat, the young lord retrieved a velvet box.

Elizabeth's necklace. She'll be incredibly disappointed not receiving a gift. He hoped he could blame it on work and tell her he'd get one the next day; she was staying a week after all. Of all the times this could have happened.

Ciel leaped out of the buggy and handed the box to the man. "This is the only other thing I've got on me."

The stableman opened the box, gazing. "Are these real?"

"Of course they're real. What kind of a person do you take me for?" Ciel snapped. This old man was being incredibly irritating.

"I guess this'll have to do," the man smiled, snapping the lid back shut and stuffing it in his dirty shirt. "Michal! Drive our little earl here back to his estate. You remember where that is, right?"

"Of course!" The boy had already re-hitched the horses and was climbing up to the driver's seat. Ciel got into the carriage.

"I might give you a coin if you come back early! I'm not cleaning all this shit by myself!"

The boy nodded and flicked the reins and turned the cart around.


	5. Chapter 5

The Hunter kept running. There was no real reason to, that demon wouldn't be mobile for days, even a week or two, but he felt an unfulfilled rush that needed to be spent. He almost didn't seem to mind his injuries.

Checking to see if anyone was following him, he glanced behind for a moment before heading straight into what felt like a wall. He bounced off, landing on his bottom in the filthy street. He didn't remember a barrier around here and looked up.

Before him was a pale man with white hair and lavender eyes, with his attire matching the colors. He hovered slightly above the ground, the huge, brilliant, white wings supporting his hover.

"Your holiness!" the Hunter shouted, bowing on his knees before the angel.

"You failed, Edgar." His tone was flat. "The demon is still alive."

"Please forgive me blessed one!" Coming closer to the angel's feet, groveling. "I-I- The little brat pulled a gun out of nowhere! I couldn't finish the job!" The man was almost in tears.

"Do you think this makes your sister happy? She's waiting for you to save her, and you failed."

That really got the Hunter crying. "No no! Please! I can do it! I know I can kill him! He's no different than all the others."

"You're wrong."

"Wha- I don't understand! Please explain your holiness!"

"You've had one wish this entire time, to make your sister's soul pure again. I track down the very demon who cast her soul into darkness in return for a few extra ones dead and you think that's the same?"

"No! No! Of course it's not the same!"

"Then you lied to me? Are you trying to upset me?"

"I would never lie or try to upset you blessed one! I would rather die a thousand and more deaths! Please let me make this right!"

"Although God is merciful he is not very patient and I will be just the same. You have till the end of the month to destroy this thing or your poor sister's soul will be lost into the pits of despair. That gives you exactly thirteen days."

"Thank you isn't enough for you holy one!" Edgar said joyfully. He attempted to stand but immediately became woozy and fell over.

"And I suppose, I could heal your wounds, but not today. This will be your punishment for not completing your assignment the first time. I will heal you when I desire to do so."

"A just punishment! Thank you!"

With a flap of his wings, Ash rose and disappeared into the sky.

"We're here Lord Phantomhive!" the stableboy shouted as he jumped down from the driver's seat and opened the door.

"I appreciate your service, Michal," Ciel said, hopping out of the carriage. "I will give you your own reward if you would help me carry my butler inside."

The boy looked at the ground and kicked a bit of dirt with his bare feet. "I'm sorry Lord Phantomhive...I can't do that."

"And why not?" A twinge of irritation in his voice.

"Well, you see... I have to be back at the stables by daybreak and have the stables clean or I'll get a whipping and not be allowed to eat... And these are my only set of clothes...I can't get them all stained..."

Ciel went to snap something but paused, taking a deep breath and rolling his eyes. "Well, I suppose it's no problem, I am indebted to you as it is. Would you at least help me get him out?"

"I suppose..."

Michal climbed into the carriage from the other side and wrapped his arms under Sebastians. Ciel positioned himself just outside the buggy, waiting to pull the butler's feet. With a little bit of push and pull they managed to get Sebastian back onto the young earl's back.

"I can put the horses away if you like..." the boy said, feeling as if he needed to do something more.

"That would be greatly appreciated."

"Well, uh...I hope he gets better... Goodnight Lord Phantomhive." The boy climbed up into the driver's seat once more and led the horses to the barn.

Ciel sighed, taking a glance back to Sebastian. "You are far more trouble than you're worth."

He shuffled up to the door, the steps, though shallow, were rather difficult to get up. Sebastian's feet kept catching on the back of each step. When he reached the door, he shifted the weight of the butler to one side, using the other hand to undo the latch and push open the door.

"Welcome back Lord Phantomhive." The lot of them stated in unison.

"That's great; now will you help me out!" Ciel whined, dragging them both through the door.

The four opened their eyes at the same time.

"My lord, what happened!" Mey-Rin shouted, all of them dashing around Ciel.

"We were attacked. Sebastian's been injured. Take him to his room immediately."

"Of course!" Bard said, taking the butler off the young lord's shoulders and flinging him over his shoulder.

"Watch it, he's hurt!" Finny shouted at Bard, patting Sebastian on the back.

"Calm down. If he's not dead yet then this isn't gonna hurt him," Bard retorted, tossing him to the other shoulder.

"Don't you say such things!" Mey-Rin called, joining the other two. "Sebastian isn't going to die!"

"Did I say he was gonna die!?"

Ciel wished Sebastian was actually conscious to see all this, the whole thing was quite amusing.

"Are you alright, young lord? You're covered in almost as much blood as him." Tanaka questioned, being in his real form at the moment.

"I'm fine, this is all his blood." He paused a moment. "I'm guessing Elizabeth hasn't arrived yet."

"Not until morning sir."

"I expect everything will be in order tomorrow."

"Of course."

"Good. I'll be retiring now." Ciel went to go to his quarters, Tanaka following. The lord stopped and turned. "I'll be fine for tonight Tanaka." He looked up to see the other three still bickering. "Make sure those three don't end up killing Sebastian."

"I'll be sure of it, my lord."


	6. Chapter 6

"Good morning Lady Elizabeth!" the three servants shouted in unison.

"Hello everyone! I've brought you all presents!" Elizabeth cheerfully exclaimed entering, Paula following with a small tower of boxes.

"But! Lady Elizabeth!" Finny said. "It's your birthday!"

"I see no reason why that matters!" she giggled before her face turned into a more worried one. "Where's Ciel?"

"Tanaka just went up to get him. He'll be down in a jiffy!" Mey-Rin assured.

Sure enough, Ciel came down with Tanaka just a minute later. Elizabeth was already passing around his staff's new set of bonnets.

"Come on Lizzy. Couldn't you stop for just one day? They already have enough hats for a lifetime," Ciel said, taking the last few steps off the stairs.

"Ciel!" She ran over and smothered him in a hug. "I'm sorry! I just couldn't resist! I got you something too; a new suit! I saw it in the window the other day and just had to get it!"

"Really Lizzy, please, control yourself." He shrugged her off, straightening himself. "I'm glad you made it. Happy Birthday. I'm afraid I don't have a gift for you... I was hoping I could get it tomorrow. You could even pick it out yourself if you'd like."

Elizabeth's face wavered for a moment, only showing slight disappointment before going back to her cheerful attitude. "That's alright! I'm sure you've been very busy! I don't even really need a gift!"

She looked down at her hands, realizing she was still holding a bonnet. "Hey, I haven't seen Sebastian yet. Is he in the kitchen?"

There was a long moment of silence before Ciel answered. "Sebastian is ill. He's taken the day off."

"That's dreadful! Is he alright?" Paula asked.

"Fine. I think he's being somewhat dramatic about it anyway," Ciel said, getting long, confused stares from the four servants.

"Well," Lizzy said, thinking, "where is he? He always loves the things I bring him. I bet one would make him feel better!"

"Sebastian has taken to his quarters," Tanaka answered. "Though I would not advise a visit until much later; he has not yet awoken."

"Oh. Well be sure to inform me immediately when he wakes up!"

"You can't do that!" Ciel interjected, only to be startled himself by his own tone. "What...what if you get sick?"

"You're the one who's being dramatic now Ciel," she joked. "I'll be perfectly fine."

After a few hours in the parlor, and a little redecorating, Lizzy and Ciel went to the dining hall. Although Sebastian had already prepared the necessary things the day before, there was absolutely nothing done in the kitchen and Bard decided to use his "special techniques" on Lizzy's cake. Tanaka though, thankfully, was able to put together a few light sandwich trays and a small fruit cake using whatever survived the explosion.

"Nothing much gets done without Sebastian, huh?" Lizzy stated while finishing their meal.

"Afraid not," Ciel replied shortly, extremely annoyed that so much relied on that damned butler.

"Uhh...Lord Phantomhive..." Paula said quietly, "I think Finny and that dog just set fire to your garden..."

"What!?" He stood and whipped around to the windows where, lo and behold, was Finny hanging on for dear life while Pluto rampaged through the flowers and fields.

Another explosion was heard from the kitchen, startling Mey-Rin, who dropped all the china she was holding. They landed with a huge crash, sending glass shards as far as the dinner table.

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, fussing and babbling while she tried to clean it up.

Bard finally appeared from the kitchen. "The tea will be taking a little bit longer than expected Sir." He then proceeded to try and explain the weakness of their teapots not being able to withstand the heat of a flamethrower.

Pluto finally wore himself out, deciding to take a nap in the pond and give Finny a chance to escape, but drenching wet. "We're gonna have to buy more posies," he said as he came in, soaking the floors.

Worst of all Tanaka poofed back into his small form and was making his usual, "Oh. Oh. Oh."

All four of them were talking at the same time, each one of them trying to out-voice the other. The sound seemed to build indefinitely.

Ciel slammed his fists on the table. "That's it! I'm waking Sebastian!" He shoved out of the chair and stormed off to the servants quarters.

"Ciel, wait! I'm coming too!" Lizzy stood and ran to catch up, making sure to grab the bonnet.

"No Lizzy, I'm going alone to speak with him," he said as she caught up.

"All I want to do is give him the bonnet; then I'll leave."

"Fine."

They made it to Sebastian's door. Ciel had never actually been inside of the room since he gave it to him. He wondered what it could possibly look like. Lizzy knocked excitedly on the door before Ciel just opened it without a response.

There was Sebastian. Half sitting-up in bed, reading, glasses on the tip of his nose.

"Oh, good afternoon Master... and Lady Elizabeth. I hope you're having a wonderful birthday," he said as plain as can be.

"You were awake this whole time?!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Sebastian!" Lizzy said, running to his bedside. "I brought you this bonnet! I know you love the ones I get for you and I thought this would make you feel better!" She put the hat over his head and tied the ribbon under it, studying him for a moment. "You certainly look better!" It almost did, the shadow of the hat disguised the huge dark circles and bags that had formed around his eyes.

"What a kind gift, and on one's own birthday too. I shall cherish it." He closed the book and took off his reading glasses. "I expect you enjoyed your own gift as well."

"I didn't receive a gift," she said, confused, though not as much so as Sebastian.

"My lord, what happened to the present we purchased yesterday? Did you forget it in the carriage?"

"Of course I didn't," Ciel replied. "I had to use it to pay for the carriage back and a driver to take us."

"There was plenty of money left in your purse."

"He wanted more and what was I supposed to do? Walk us back to the estate?"

"Why would you need a driver? Weren't you two together?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Lizzy, I think it's time I talk to Sebastian alone."

"No! What happened yesterday?" Her eyes were full of worry and her bottom lip was starting to tremble.

Ciel tried to not look at her, but her gaze burned right through him. He sighed. "Sebastian's not ill. On the way back to the carriage last night we were attacked and he was injured. Since it was late, the stable we left the buggy in charged me extra for waking them up. I used your necklace to pay for it."

She gasped, twirling around to the butler. "You poor thing! Where were you hurt?!" His undershirt and blanket made the bandages impossible to see.

"A lady like you doesn't need to know such things," Sebastian replied, smiling, unconsciously putting an arm over himself.

"Oh, but you must be in pain! Paula knows some things about that! She could make something for you!"

"Speaking of Paula, you do have lessons with her now, don't you?" Ciel asked, eager for her to leave the room.

"You're right! I almost forgot!" She turned for the exit. "I hope you get better soon Sebastian! I'll try to see you tomorrow!" She dashed out of the room, Ciel closing the door after her.

"Do you know what kind of hell has been happening today?! And look at you! You've been awake this whole time!" Ciel shouted.

"I can imagine exactly what's going on." He untied the bonnet, taking it off and setting it on the side table. "And I haven't been awake for more than an hour."

"I don't understand why you're up yet!"

"I'm afraid this is all I can manage."

"You're lying again."

There was a knock at the door.

"Not now Lizzy!" Ciel shouted, only for the door to be opened anyway, though it wasn't Lizzy.

Tanaka, back in his real form, stood in the entrance and bowed slightly. "I'm sorry for the intrusion my lord, but, since Sebastian is awake now and everyone else is occupied, I thought it would be a good time to redress his wounds."

Ciel sighed. "Fine. I suppose I was leaving anyway." He turned to leave.

"That won't be necessary; I shouldn't be long." The older servant walked towards the bed, pulling a trolley behind him with supplies. Ciel stepped out of his way, completely switching places with him and snickering softly at the equipment. Tanaka slipped an arm behind Sebastian and helped him sit up, the demon wrapping his arm over his abdomen, releasing a short grunt of protest.

Sebastian raised his arms while the elder butler pulled the nightshirt over his head, revealing the damage. Along most of his side and chest were long, black lines that spiderwebbed their way back to a central spot where the syringe had been injected into his shoulder. Thick bandages were wrapped tightly around his middle as an attempt to keep everything whole; though their effort was a failure as blood was quickly seeping through the layers, even leaving a spot on the sheets where he had been laying.

The sight of it disgusted Ciel. He knew now that his butler wasn't lying, there was no way something like that, even for a demon, could be tolerable.

Tanaka took a pair of scissors and carefully cut through the bandages, taking a peak when it was open far enough.

"Well..." He wasn't pleased with what he found. "At least I can't see daylight through you anymore," he half-heartedly chuckled.

"I've got more important things to do today," Ciel excused, not able to look anymore. "I suppose you can have another day off tomorrow Sebastian. I'll be leaving." He all but rushed out.


	7. Chapter 7

He was at the bottom of a hill. The day was bright, not a cloud in the sky. White daisies surrounded him, the cool breeze ever so gently shaking them. The soft sound of giggling was heard at the top of the hill; he looked up.

The silhouette of a little girl poised herself at the tip of the mound, the sun from the other side shadowing her features. Her light dress billowed with the breeze, her long, blond hair acting accordingly.

"Come play with me..." the girl called, turning around and extending her hand down.

He started running up the hill, stumbling in a few areas, reaching out for her hand. He stretched his arm, just brushing the fingertips of the girl.

A rush of black feathers cut between the two of them, forcing him to close his eyes for a moment. When he reopened them, the hill was an entirely different scene. It became instant night, the grass and flowers were black and limp in the dirt. He turned back to the girl.

She was on the ground. Her hair and dress was disheveled and dirty; her skin was grey, once brilliant blue eyes blankly stared back at him.

He dropped to his knees, thinking that he could do something to help. Unable to look at her any longer, he balled his fists and shoved them over his eyes, letting out a small cry of grief.

"Why didn't you save me?"

He looked up to see the girl standing over her body, though she was translucent, her eyes now a dark red.

"Why didn't you save me?" she repeated with an angrier tone.

"I-I'm sorry!" he cried, tears pouring down his face. The figure seemed unphased.

"You didn't save me," she was quite cross now. "You could have saved me!"

A black form appeared behind her, eyes glowing; huge wings extending outwards. A large hand reached out and wrapped itself around the girl, grabbing a hold of her neck. She disappeared; now all that was left was him. The black mass grabbed for him.

Edger Layton woke up screaming. He sat straight up, immediately regretting the decision, grabbing his side.

"Damned kid," he sighed, swinging his feet around to touch the floor and using his other hand to rub an eye.

It had been a week since his encounter with that demon and his master. Three days after his angel left him in the street, he came to him once more and granted him partial healing of his wounds; that was all he deserved.

He got up and walked to the window that looked out into the street where his tiny flat sat. Angling himself to see the small sliver of sky; storm clouds were gathering.

Only six days left. Six days left until his sister was gone forever. He had to get that demon; luckily he had the upperhand. There was no way it could be healed yet; if anything, the thing was probably in worse shape than he was; the serum made sure of that. He had never used two on one demon before; but, then again, he didn't really have any live subjects to compare it with.

The Hunter stretched, yawning before he started dressing, thinking about a plan. The demon wouldn't willingly leave the protection of the mansion while in its current state; he would have to use the boy again to lure him out.

That idiot kid. What was he thinking, knowingly alliance with that thing? His holiness called him 'unclean' and he can see why now. People like him shouldn't exist, keeping vermin like that alive; he had to be rid of him too. That kid is nothing like his sister: pure, innocent, deceived. He'll make them all pay; he just had to figure out how to do it.

* * *

Ciel sat in his office, trying to finish what was already late work.

What a hellish week. The estate was in absolute ruin: the garden was nothing more than a black streak; half of the windows were cracked and even smashed in some places; the south wall had completely come off it's foundation; there wasn't even so much as a teacup left out of destruction, Mey-Rin made sure of that.

To top it off: Sebastian didn't appear once to work, despite Ciel's day four breakdown of downright begging:

_"You HAD to have heard that explosion!"_

_"Of course I did, Master. There's just nothing I can do."_

"That bastard just wants the week off." He rubbed his temples; there's no way the mansion, or his sanity, will hold for much longer.

He suddenly slammed his fists on the desk. "Damned Hunter!"

This was entirely that man's fault. Why would anyone be so stupid as to track and kill demons? Ciel saw no reason why anyone would want to; they've been quite useful to him the past two years.

Lost in thought, the crash of thunder behind him made him jump. He spun in his chair just as the rain started.

"And now Lizzy can't leave." He sighed. It was bad enough for things not to be in order, but while company was over? This could not be tolerated.

There was a quick knock at the door before Tanaka appeared. "My lord, due to the storm-"

"I already know Tanaka. You may carry Lizzy's things back upstairs." Ciel huffed, pushing himself away from the desk to join him at the door. "I suppose I can offer her another week. It would be improper of me not to..."

"How terrible!" Lizzy cried as Ciel came downstairs.

"Seems like you can't leave today; I wouldn't mind if you stayed an extra week," he announced, only half believing what he said.

"Oh! We wouldn't want to burden you! We'll leave as soon as the storm clears!" Paula half-cried in her usual sort of panic.

"That won't be necessary; you shouldn't feel like a burden; I'm merely offering you to stay as my guest for another week."

"Of course! Thank you Ciel!" Lizzy cheered, wrapping him in another death-hug.

"Lizzy please!" His arms were pinned to his sides, an embarrassed look on his face.

Lightning touched down close to the mansion, illuminating the entire room; thunder followed quickly after. Startled, Lizzy freed Ciel of her death-hug, allowing the feeling to come back into his arms.

"Oh dear. This storm escalated rather quickly," said a voice coming from the side of the stairs.

"Sebastian!" Lizzy shouted, running over to him.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Ciel questioned.

"I came to bid Lady Elizabeth farewell, though this storm seems to have prevented me from doing so."

"You didn't have to do that!" Lizzy exclaimed.

"Now what kind of a butler would I be if I neither greeted or said goodbye to our guests?" Sebastian assured. He looked over toward Ciel, noticing the grim look. "Is there something wrong, master?"

"Why would anything be wrong? You'll be going back to work now," he retorted.

"If those are your orders, master."

"Good," Ciel sighed. There was no way Sebastian would be returning to work, not from what he saw: still in his dressing gown, leaning on the banister. He internally groaned at the sight. What exactly was he trying to accomplish here?

"Are you sure Sebastian? You wouldn't want to be straining yourself!" Lizzy commented, taking a hold of his sleeve.

"Nonsense. I'll return to my full duties tomorrow; besides, I hear you've been in shortage of a decent cup of tea." He smirked toward Ciel, who cringed, bringing up a very sensitive area of "Day Four".

_"Can't you do anything!?"_

_"I'm afraid not."_

_"At least make a goddamn pot of tea! Tanaka's tastes like dog piss!"_

_"Is that something you have knowledge of, my lord?"_

_"You fully understand what I mean!"_

"Perfect," Ciel replied. "And after tea you can take Pluto out for a long walk; I know how well you two get along together." He smirked back. "Imagine how happy he'll be seeing you after such a long week."


End file.
